The Jones House
by Arikado karma kun
Summary: En esta nueva historia encontramos a Yuna Heart una linda niña de actitud alegre y tranquila ala ves que junto a su padre Silver Heart pronto formarían parte de la gran familia Jones donde tendrán la mas alocada y divertida vida de familia que nunca se imaginaron


**Sean bienvenidos al primer capitulo de The Jones House ¿porque el nombre? después de ver Mysterious joker y seguidamente The Loud House se me ha ocurrido esta loca idea de hacer un mundo alterno de kaitou joker al estilo de The Loud house, en fin, disfrútenlo y no olviden dejar sus reviews oh y una cosa mas tendrá otros personajes de diferentes animes y juegos. ¡hasta el siguiente capitulo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Nueva vida**

En esta nueva historia encontramos a Yuna heart una linda niña de cabello largo a media espalda y rubio y unos ojos de color verde esmeralda de trece años y pronto cumpliría los catorce. su actitud es alegre y tranquila ala ves cruzando el quinto año de primaria hasta el sexto año y próximamente a secundaria sin olvidar que es la hija del gran aventurero Silver Heart lo cual la hace ser alguien temeraria y aventurera igual que su padre sin perder sus modales de señorita que le había enseñado su madre antes de dejar sus vidas debido a una enfermedad. Ella vivía felizmente con su padre viajando a diferentes partes del mundo; escalando montañas, cazando tesoros de templos antiguos, adentrándose a exóticas selvas tropicales y navegando en agitados ríos. Si así era la vida de ella hasta que su padre decidió tomarse un descanso de todas las aventuras que pasaron y hacer una nueva vida para que su hija terminará la escuela y pudiera convivir con chicos y chicas de su edad hasta hacer amigos pero también deseaba encontrar a una mujer que quisiera compartir su vida junto a el y Yuna para formar una gran familia hasta que cierto día mientras el trataba de tomar el metro en busca de trabajo choco con alguien logrando que la persona con la que había chocado no cayera hasta el suelo disculpándose ambos hasta encontrarse con un par de bellos ojos amatista. Silver miraba fijamente a la bella dama que estaba frente a el: Llevaba puesto un vestido color crema de manga larga que llegaba hasta la rodilla, Su largo y ondulado cabello color cenizo se movía delicada mente con el viento, su piel blanca con un toque perlado la hacia ver realmente hermosa junto con su sonrisa que le dedicaba le habría hecho jurar que acababa de conocer a un ángel que respondía al nombre de Mio.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro hasta que el sonido de freno del metro los saco de su trance disculpándose nuevamente esperando la llegada de su siguiente transporte. mientras esperaban empezaron una charla de diferentes temas hasta llegar a tener una buena amistad que con el tiempo se convirtió en amor manteniendo su relación por casi tres años llegando el momento de unir sus vidas y formar la familia que tanto deseaban ambos. En una de sus citas Silver le comento a Mio que tenia una hija de trece años que de tantos viajes por el mundo había perdido un año de escuela y que necesitaba conocer a chicos de su edad pero tambien le hubiera encantado tener un hijo el cual jugará, conviviera y cuidara de ella para que no se sintiera sola Mio se conmovió escucharlo hablar de su hija que le comento que ella deseaba tener una niña que pudiera compartir un gran lazo de madre hija pero que también sus doce hijos querían una hermana para divertirse y cuidar de ella que Silver casi que caía de espaldas al escuchar que tenia doce hijos y que uno de ellos tenia la misma edad que Yuna y que podrían llevarse bien. Una mañana antes de que Yuna partiera a su nueva escuela cursando sexto grado su padre le pregunto que si que pensaría si tuviera un hermano ya sea mayor o menor que ella respondiéndole que seria feliz por tener un hermanito que ella cuidaría bien de el pero Silver le pregunto nuevamente que y si fueran doce a lo que ella respondió que seria mayor su felicidad si eso fuera realidad. tras escuchar su respuesta le confeso que despues de tres años de noviazgo con Mio le propuso matrimonio algo que hizo muy feliz a Yuna (N/A: Ella y Mio ya se conocieron cuando fueron a almorzar los tres un domingo en la mañana) y que se casarían en cuatro meses que por lo tanto en dos semanas se mudarían a la casa de Mio.

 **...**

 **En la escuela**

Los chicos y chicas iban de un lado a otro llegando a sus casilleros para sacar sus libros de la siguiente clase, otros iban al gimnasio para su clase de física, etc. Yuna se dirijo a hacia el salón cuatrocientos dos donde cursaría su ultimo año de primaria y esperaría al profesor. Al entrar se encontro con bastantes chicos y chicas de su edad hablando diferentes temas algunos acerca de lo que harían al entrar a secundaria entre otras cosas.

\- A sus lugares chicos, sean bienvenidos al ultimo año de primaria y como verán a partir de hoy tenemos una nueva alumna; su nombre es Yuna Heart y tiene poco de llegar a Japón asi que todos llevémonos bien, ¿de acuerdo?-

\- ¡Si!- respondió todo el salón.

\- Bien, Yuna toma asiento al lado de Rose- y tal como le pidió el profesor tomo asiento del lado de la ventana y a su izquierda se encontró a una chica de su edad de largo cabello rosado y ondulado con dos molotes que daban aspecto de rosas y sus ojos eran del mismo color solo que un poco mas oscuro que le parecieron cuarzos rosas un color muy bonito para la rubia que contempló un rato hasta que ella se percato que la miraba.

\- Hola- saludo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh! Disculpa si te incomode- se sonroja de pena.

\- Descuida es normal que tengan curiosidad de mi color de cabello-

\- Al contrarió es muy bonito-

\- Gracias, soy Rose- extendiendo su mano a forma de saludo.

\- Soy Yuna Heart un gusto conocerte, espero seamos muy buenas amigas- estrechando la suya con la de ella.

\- ¡Claro!- las clases empezaron normalmente todos estaban atentos a lo que explicaba el profesor a excepción de un chico albino de ojos azules que miraba a la rubia que estaba sentada en frente suyo pensando felizmente que su día empezó de lo mejor mientras en otro asiento del salón un chico de largo cabello azul con fleco amarillo que parecía una corona miraba de reojo al albino seguidamente a la alumna nueva.

 **...**

 **Jack Jones**

Me preparaba para la escuela cuando escuche a mis hermanos armar un escandalo como siempre a temprana hora de la mañana por suerte logre esquivar junto con King los juegos bruscos de lucha de Dante ni y Tyson ni, las bromas de Max ni, la pelea de Riku y Roxas. Llegamos al comedor y ahí estaban Cyan, Ray ni, Kai ni escribiendo su canción, Sora en su silla alta, Vergil ni cocinaba y mamá bebía su té antes de irse a trabajar.

\- Ojayo oka san- saludamos al mismo tiempo a nuestra madre.

\- Ojayo Jack, King- nos saluda muy feliz.

\- Estas muy feliz el día de hoy mama, ¿Paso algo entre tu novio y tu?-

\- Si, saben que Silver y yo nos casaremos en cuatro meses ¿Verdad?-

\- Si ¿Que hay con eso?- pregunto Cyan sin quitar la vista de su revista de lucha.

\- Bueno Silver y yo pensamos un poco acerca de la mudanza de ambos y llegamos a un acuerdo en-

\- ¿En que su hijo viniera a mudarse a nuestra casa?- termino de decir las ultimas palabras de mama para luego beber de su té.

\- Exacto-

\- Genial tendremos otro hermano en la familia- decía un poco fastidiado Riku llegando al comedor junto al resto de sus hermanos.

\- Vamos Riku, no debe molestarte tener otro hermanito en casa- decía Dante ni acariciando la cabeza de Riku juguetonamente.

\- Dante tiene razón no debe molestarte y la buena noticia es que no vas a tener un hermanito-

\- ¿Es un Hermano mayor igual que Dante ni y Vergil ni?-

\- No querido, es una niña- sonrió tranquila mama terminando su té quedándonos un minuto de silencio para dejar escapar un pequeño grito de emoción por la noticia mientras todos la abrazábamos de felicidad.

\- Mama porque no lo dijiste antes habría preparado un regalo de bienvenida para nuestra imouto chan-

\- Apuesto que es bonita- se lo imaginaba Roxas en su pequeña mente al igual que yo.

\- ¡Je! lo lamento hermanos pero yo les llevo la delantera, estoy a punto de terminar mi regalo para ella-

\- ¡Kora! ¡No se vale Kai ni! Tu ya lo sabías- le replique a mi rockero hermano.

\- Un paso adelante hermanito-

\- ¿Cuando llega nuestra hermanastra?- pregunto Ray apareciendo misteriosamente en medio de Cyan y Roxas asustándolos levemente.

\- Hoy despues de la escuela, el camión de mudanzas viene a mediodía y Vergil lo recibirá cuando estén todos en casa trátenla bien ¿De acuerdo?-

\- ¡Si señora!- respondimos al unísono.

\- Bien ahora salgan o perderán el autobús de la escuela-

\- ¡Adiós mama!- salimos primero yo, King, Cyan, Riku y Roxas seguido de Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai y Dante ni quedándose en casa Vergil ni cuidando a Sora. El autobús llego dejando pasar primero a mis hermanos pequeños seguido nosotros. buscamos nuestro asiento donde una vez sentados empezamos a platicar de lo divertido que fue la broma que les hicimos King, Cyan y yo a los chicos del campamento enemigo durante las vacaciones por no aceptar la derrota en la competencia de remos un verano que nunca olvidaré; King dibujaba diferentes tipos de trajes combinando elegancia con moderno ya que su sueño es ser un famoso diseñador de modas como Tata(1). El autobús llego ala siguiente parada para recoger a los siguientes chicos que subieron de uno por uno sin tomarle importancia ya que solo pude distinguir el cabello color negro y castaño de ellos hasta que uno rubio llamo mi atención. Me asome de un lado incrédulo para encontrarme a una linda chica que no había visto jamás; su cabello largo y rubio hasta la espalda estaba sujeto en una media cola, sus ojos eran de un bello color verde que los confundi con esmeraldas tenia puesto el uniforme de la escuela que consistía en una blusa blanca de manga corta junto con el chaleco amarillo, una falda de cuadros azul marino y medias que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla. Paso por un lado de donde estaba buscando un lugar hasta llegar a un lugar atrás del lado contrarió sacando de su bolso lo que parecía un cuaderno de apuntes sacando de el el horario del nuevo año escolar.

\- King, ¿Habías visto a esa chica antes?-

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cual?- pero no le dio tiempo de ver porque ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino y los chicos bajaron rápidamente del transporte no dejando ver a aquella chica que captó mi atención. Al entrar paso lo de siempre los chicos y chicas iban de un lado a otro llegando a sus casilleros para sacar sus libros de la siguiente clase, otros iban al gimnasio para su clase de física, etc. Por mi parte me fui al salón cuatrocientos dos donde cursaría mi ultimo año de primaria me senté al final mirando por la ventana hasta que llegaran los que serían mis compañeros de clase. El profesor llego seguido de la chica que vi en el autobús la presento llamándola por su nombre: Yuna Heart y que nos lleváramos bien con ella lo que me llego a la mente ¿su apellido era Heart? Me pareció haberlo escuchado en algún lado pero lamentablemente no me sonaba, en fin, ya lo recordaría mas tarde porque ella se había sentado justo adelante de mi _\- la suerte me sonríe-_ me dije a mi mismo antes de que sonara la campana de la siguiente clase.

* * *

 **Tata: apodo de cariño para abuelo (en este caso Jack se refiere a su tío)**

 **Mio: personaje de young black jack.**

 **Tyson, max, Ray y Kai personajes de bayblade grevolution.**

 **Riku, Roxas y Sora: personajes de kingdom hearts (sora es bebe).**

 **Dante y Vergil: personajes de devil may cry.**


End file.
